The Mortician's Daughter
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: Aaron left. He didn't say where he was going. No one heard from him for three years. How will Emily react when he returns?


**The Mortician's Daughter**  
>Prompt: The Mortician's Daughter- Black Veil Brides<p>

June 21, 2013

**I will wait, dear.  
>A patience of eternity, my crush.<br>A universal still.  
>No rust.<br>No dust will ever grow on this frame.  
>One million years I will say your name.<br>I love you more than I can ever scream.**

For three years, Emily was heartbroken. She loved Aaron with all her heart, but now he was gone. She was so upset when he left, she didn't know what to do. The team was broken, too. They were left without a unit chief. He was taken from them all and they didn't know how to go on.

* * *

><p><span>June 17, 2010<span>

**We booked our flight those years ago.  
>I said, "I love you," as I left you.<br>Regrets still haunt my hollow head.  
>But I promised you I will see you again.<strong>

Emily stood at the airport, waiting for Hotch. They had booked a flight to Barbados for a quiet vacation.

She stood waiting for an hour. She was getting angry and was about to leave. Emily heard her phone ringing and hoped Aaron had a great excuse to why he was late.

"Aaron, where are you?"

"Emily, I'm sorry. I love you, but I'm leaving Virginia. I'm sorry."

"Aaron, what are you talking about? We're supposed to be going on vacation. What do you mean you're leaving Virginia?"

"I'm sorry, Emily. I just need to leave for a little while. I'll be back. I promise you, we'll see each other again. I love you, Emily."

"Aaron, wh-" She stopped when she heard the call disconnect. She tried to call him back, but it went straight to his voice mail.

She walked back to her car. It wasn't until she was driving away that she noticed the tears falling down her face.

* * *

><p><span>June 21, 2013<span>

**We booked our flight those years ago.  
>You said you loved me, as you left me.<br>Regrets still haunt your saddened head.  
>But you promised me you will see me again.<strong>

Emily was so angry and upset that day. She couldn't believe Aaron could just leave her like that. He didn't even give a reason why he was leaving.

She was so heartbroken. She hoped he regretted leaving. She was so angry. She didn't even care that he said he'd come back. He'd already been gone three years. He left Jack with her and he never told him goodbye.

Everyday, Jack asked Emily when Daddy was coming home. Everyday, she smiled and said she didn't know. She thought Hotch was the person that would never do anything to hurt his family. He already went through having a broken family. He should know how Jack feels.

After everything, she was slightly happy he left. She wouldn't have to worry about him leaving when they were further into their relationship.

* * *

><p><span>June 30, 2013<span>

**We booked our flight those years ago.  
>I said I loved you and I left you.<br>Regrets no longer in my head.  
>I promised you and now I'm home again.<strong>

Emily was sitting in her living room reading. Jessica had just come to pick Jack up for the day. Emily was startled when she heard a knock on her door.

Emily opened her door and was shocked to see who was standing in front of her.

"Why are _you_ here?" Emily asked, angrily.

"Emily, I came to apologize."

"Aaron, I don't want your apology. You left me three years ago. You didn't explain why you left. You left me standing in the airport, waiting for you for an hour. You left. I didn't have any way to contact you. It's bad enough that you left, but did you really have to leave your son?"

"Emily, I didn't want to leave him."

"Aaron, you didn't have to see his face when he realized his father wasn't coming home. You didn't have to think of a reason to tell your son why he wouldn't be able to see or talk to his father for three years. You didn't have to go through all that. I did!" Emily shouted.

"Emily, I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Then, why did you leave?" Emily asked, lowering her voice.

"I left because I just needed some time away from everything. I went to Michigan. I lived there for the three years. I'm so sorry, Emily. I never wanted to leave. After I got on that plane, I regretted every decision I made. I was leaving the love of my life. I didn't expect you to take me back. I knew you'd be angry and you'd have probably forgotten all about me. I'm sorry."

"Aaron, I forgive you. But I don't think I can go back into a relationship with you after what you did."

"I was expecting that. I'm sorry it won't work out for us. I'll always love you, though." Hotch said, walking out of her apartment. "Goodbye, Emily."

Emily closed the door and thought for a minute. She quickly opened the door and ran toward the elevators. Hotch was standing, waiting for the doors to open. She ran up to him and spun him around. She pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I love you, too. I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, Emily." He said, pulling her in for another kiss.

**I'm home again.**


End file.
